<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there’s a honey by TheThirdTemptationOfParis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415125">there’s a honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdTemptationOfParis/pseuds/TheThirdTemptationOfParis'>TheThirdTemptationOfParis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(All besides Juno and Peter mentioned), Body Worship, Bottom Peter Nureyev, Cunnilingus, Dysphoria, Insecure Nureyev, Internalized Transphobia, Light Dom/sub, Male Terms Used for Nureyev, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Other, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Service Top Juno Steel, Smut, Top Juno Steel, Trans Peter Nureyev, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdTemptationOfParis/pseuds/TheThirdTemptationOfParis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i would give you my body but i’m not sure that you want me, i’m not sure that you want me...</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there’s a honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song There’s a Honey by Pale Waves. This is MY projection fic and I GET TO CHOOSE THE DYNAMIC. Juno can top. Once.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juno had never seen Nureyev drunk before. The Aurinko Crime Family had just celebrated a particularly fruitful heist and everyone was in high spirits. Buddy had even cracked open an aged bottle of that ten thousand cred liquor she had threatened him over so long ago. It was nice, all of them being nice to each other. Even him and Vespa, which rarely ever happened.</p><p>But Juno kept his eye on Nureyev all night while they celebrated. As the alcohol soaked deeper into his synapses (he was pretty sure that was the word), he could see Nureyev slowly shift into a charade of himself, the true Nureyev concealing himself behind a veil. He seemed similar to Monsieur Dauphin in the dwindling hours, but Juno could tell that he was the only one fully attuned to it.</p><p>They all split up into their own odd couples as the hour crawled closer to three, Vespa and Buddy off to attempt to strategize for the next heist, Jet and Rita off to do… whatever it is Jet and Rita do, and Juno to take care of Nureyev. Although he didn’t get quite that far, seeing as Nureyev tossed him unceremoniously into the chair in his bedroom, straddling him and attacking his mouth.</p><p>Juno went along with the rhythm for a little while, hands coming to rest on Nureyev’s hips, thumbs rubbing slow circles on a strip of exposed skin. It took until Nureyev pulled back and whispered a small, “Fuck me,” that he knew his suspicions about the night were on the right path.</p><p>“Honey,” Juno whispered back, his hands keeping Nureyev’s hips steady, “not right now, not tonight. You’re drunk.”</p><p>“Please, Juno, my darling, my moon.” He went to kiss Juno again, but he caught his face lightly.</p><p>“Honey, what’s this really about?” He held Nureyev at a small distance, keeping eye contact as best as he could.</p><p>“It’s not about anything. It’s a good night and I want to celebrate—”</p><p>“Peter,” Juno said, his voice firm, “You don’t fool me, not now. I saw your retreat throughout the night. What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”</p><p>He relented then, sitting flush against Juno’s thighs. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head a few times, “I can’t sort through all of it right now. I just thought if we… that it would all go away.”</p><p>Juno ran his hands down Nureyev’s neck and over his clavicles and back again, “I know better than anyone that that’s an awful way to cope. Let’s just climb into bed and talk about this in the morning when the haze clears, alright? We’re landing to sell in a few hours, and it’s everyone else’s turn for once, so it’ll just be us.”</p><p>Nureyev nodded, eyes dropping from Juno’s gaze. When he made no move to get off Juno’s lap, Juno maneuvered his arms under Nureyev’s thighs, lifting him to rest on his hips as he stood. Nureyev tucked his head in the crook of Juno’s neck, ineffectively hiding the fact that he was blushing.</p><p>“You know, honey, this isn’t usually the way I go,” Juno said, pressing a smile to Nureyev’s hair.</p><p>“Me either,” he slurred, drunkenness and exhaustion taking over, “but please, let me have this.”</p><p>Juno laughed as he deposited Nureyev on the bed, climbing in after him, “You can have anything you want, but right now…” The rest of the sentence died on his lips as Nureyev curled into him, breathing evening out the second he closed his eyes. Juno kept his hand rhythmically running through Nureyev’s hair, wondering what he could possibly be in for in the morning.</p><p>***</p><p>Juno heard the sliding of their bedroom door opening through the veil of sleep. Buddy Aurinko was peeking around the small crack when he opened his eyes. He held a finger to his lips before indicating Nureyev’s still sleeping form. She nodded before whispering, “Landing in twenty.”</p><p>“Aye aye, captain,” Juno whispered back, “What time is it?”</p><p>“About 6:30 ship time. You two get some sleep. Again, good work yesterday.” And with that, she was gone.</p><p>Nureyev shifted slightly in Juno’s arms, normally sharp eyes bleary with sleep as they opened to slits, “Juno?”</p><p>“Right here, honey.”</p><p>“‘S going on?” he slurred.</p><p>“We’re landing soon. Go back to sleep. I’ll keep you steady through atmosphere and touchdown.” He kissed his brow before tucking him close under his chin.</p><p>“You’re too good to me,” Nureyev replied, lips ghosting over the hollow of Juno’s throat. </p><p>The landing was smooth, not much jostling to speak of, and as the hustle and bustle of sale day droned into silence, Juno fell back to sleep, his hand running rhythmic and soft over Nureyev’s back.</p><p>***</p><p>Juno awoke a few hours later, his arms empty. It terrified him for a moment, until he saw Nureyev across the room, curled in the armchair with a notepad on his lap. He was sketching. And from the look of his flickering gaze, he was sketching Juno, “Damnit, you couldn’t have stayed asleep a little while longer? I was almost done. Now how am I going to get the spread of your eyelashes right?”</p><p>“Guess you’ll just have to come over here and get a closer look,” Juno quipped, leaning up on his elbows. </p><p>Nureyev sat the pad and pencil aside before walking over to the foot of the bed and practically slinking up to meet Juno’s lips in a soft kiss. Juno let himself fall back onto the bed, his hands reaching up to cup Nureyev’s cheeks. When they both pulled back to take a breath, he said, “Don’t think I’m letting you off without talking about it.”</p><p>Nureyev let his head fall to his chest, deflating slightly, “Juno, please…”</p><p>“Talk to me, honey. Whatever it is, it’s alright.”</p><p>Nureyev took a deep breath before meeting Juno’s eye again, “I want to give you my body, but I’m not sure if you’d want me.”</p><p>Juno’s jaw fell open. This man, the man that had caught his attention the second he waltzed in in a commandeered Dark Matters suit, who had kissed him like his life depended on it in that last moment, thinks that Juno wouldn’t want him?</p><p>“The night after the Miasma fiasco was too quick and you barely kept your eye open and the lights weren’t on so there was no way you could have seen… and I didn’t care about my own pleasure that night so you don’t know—” </p><p>He was hyperventilating now, his chest rising and falling in quick succession. Juno pulled Nureyev toward him, resting his head over his heart, “Oh honey, how could you ever think I wouldn’t want you? Every day we were apart, I wanted you.”</p><p>“But there’s things you haven’t seen in the light,” Nureyev mumbled into Juno’s chest, “I thought last night it would have been easier. That through the haze of alcohol you wouldn’t have noticed.”</p><p>Juno had heard enough. He gripped Nureyev around the hips, using his strength to flip them both over. Nureyev’s eyes widened, looking up Juno who was now caging him in, “Nothing in this world, nothing on your body, could ever make me not want you. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Juno. <i>God</i> yes.”</p><p>Juno took a deep breath as their position and Nureyev’s voice shot through his system. He wasn’t kidding when he said that he doesn’t normally take on this role, but it’s clear that Nureyev needed this, needed to be wanted and worshipped. It made him think about how long it had been since Nureyev let himself have what he wanted.</p><p>Juno leaned in close, teeth nipping lightly at the curve of his other half’s ear, “Strip for me. Slowly.”</p><p>When Nureyev’s hands faltered on their way to the buttons of his shirt, Juno realized something else. He needed to take full initiative. So he grasped Nureyev’s wrist lightly, stilling them above the top button, “Honey, you have to tell me what’s going on up there.”</p><p>“Juno, I want this, I do. I can do it, I’m just… nervous,”</p><p>“Do you want me to do it?”</p><p>Nureyev nodded, looking up at Juno with such love and trust that it made his heart burst. So Juno started to undo the buttons, his hands ducking under the placket to caress the exposed skin. When his skin met Nureyev’s, his other half’s eyes screwed shut. Juno knew why as his hands moved under his pectorals and found scar tissue. Thin lines ran across Nureyev’s chest, and Juno understood his trepidation.</p><p>He finished unbuttoning the shirt and moved it aside, moving down to kiss along those lines. As he peppered those kisses, Nureyev’s hands moved to his hair, Juno’s name falling from his lips in a breathless whisper.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Juno whispered back, pressing one final kiss to Nureyev’s sternum, “Look at me.” Nureyev did, his pupils blown so wide, “You’re gorgeous. You’re everything to me. This never would have changed that.”</p><p>Nureyev hummed, leaning back to throw an arm over his eyes, “I just know how you usually… and I didn’t want you to be disappointed.”</p><p>“I could never be disappointed,” Juno whispered, moving up to move Nureyev’s arm and catch his eyes, “It’s you, Nureyev. It’s always been and always will be you.”</p><p>“How did I manage to find you in this ever expanding galaxy?” Nureyev sighed, reaching up to card a hand through Juno’s hair.</p><p>Juno smirked, “You managed to sneak your way into a Dark Matters position. And stunk up my apartment with your weird cologne so I couldn’t forget about you.”</p><p>“Would you be upset if I told you that was on purpose?”</p><p>“You’re a menace,” Juno laughed, hauling Nureyev into a sitting position, pushing his shirt the rest of the way off. It was tossed unceremoniously onto the floor, baring the rest of Nureyev’s chest to Juno’s eye. There were more scars, scars that they could talk about after, but they still didn’t change anything.</p><p>“Are you going to take off any of your clothes, or do I have to do that on my own?” Nureyev asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Juno shook his head, a fond smile creeping across his face at Nureyev’s growing comfortability.</p><p>He gently pushed on Nureyev’s shoulder, making him dramatically collapse back onto the mattress.</p><p>“My, Juno. Pushy pushy.”</p><p>“Don’t get used to it, hot shot.”</p><p>Juno sat back up, arms crossing over his front to pull his t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor alongside Nureyev’s. </p><p>“Better?” he teased, leaning down to touch his nose to Nureyev’s.</p><p>“Mm, much better. My lady, you are absolutely stunning.” His hands came up to comb through Juno’s hair again, lips finding his softly, growing hungrier as seconds ticked by. </p><p>Nureyev’s hands wandered down Juno’s back, fingers dipping under the waistband of his sweatpants. Juno crawled up further, letting those deft hands slide over the curve of his ass.</p><p>“Honey,” he said as Nureyev became pushier, “as much as I love those hands where they are, last time I checked, this was supposed to be about you.”</p><p>Nureyev smirked as he pulled his hands from Juno’s pants, letting them fall above his head, “Oh please, my lady, do as you will.”</p><p>Juno laughed and shook his head, kissing that ridiculous smirk off his thief’s face. And for good measure, he moved one of his hands up to grip Nureyev’s wrists, pinning them to the pillows, stopping all further distractions. Nureyev’s breath caught in his throat when Juno purposefully squeezed.</p><p>He lavished attention on that alabaster throat first, kissing down from beneath his chin to the dip between his collarbones. His teeth grazed lightly over the subtle knob of one of those collarbones, effectively making Nureyev throw his head back and let out a soft moan.</p><p>“Yeah?” Juno asked, one eyebrow quirking slightly.</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>,” Nureyev sighed, hands flexing in Juno’s grip.</p><p>“Want me to mark that pretty throat of yours, honey? Let everyone have confirmation of who you belong to?”</p><p>“Yes. <i>God</i>, Juno, what’s gotten into you?”</p><p>“You deserve to be worshipped. And I want to show you that,” Juno replied, setting to work on a thorough mark right at the base of Nureyev’s throat. He was careful not to break skin, just enough suction to leave a nice bruise. Nureyev could barely keep himself still, his back arching, chest curving up to meet Juno’s.</p><p>It continued like that for long minutes, Juno working his way down that slim torso, leaving love bites as he went, Nureyev squirming underneath him. He paid extra attention to those scars again, reassuring his thief once again that they changed nothing.</p><p>When he reached the dip of Nureyev’s hips, he let his hands go, bringing them down, torturously slow, to the waistband of his pants. He took a deep breath when Juno’s hands met his skin again, neck straightening, eyes screwed shut.</p><p>“Tell me, honey,” Juno whispered, pressing a soft kiss below Nureyev’s navel.</p><p>Another deep breath. “I’m… a little embarrassed. I haven’t really… with anyone since… <i>God</i> this is hard.”</p><p>“Take your time. I’m right here.”</p><p>“I haven’t had sex with anyone since my transition where it was primarily about me. It was always me in control of what they saw and what they didn’t. And no one’s ever… I never let them.”</p><p>Juno sat up in between Nureyev’s spread legs, “You don’t have to let me if you’re not ready, honey. I can relent, let you do what you want to me, and we can save this for another time.”</p><p>“No I… I want to,” Nureyev said, reaching down to hold Juno’s hands, “You’re so good to me, Juno Steel. Too good to me, even.”</p><p>Juno shook his head, pulling a pair of their entwined hands up to kiss Nureyev’s knuckles, “You deserve all I can give and more. Thank you for trusting me. I will never take that for granted.”</p><p>He released Nureyev’s hands and returned to his previous position, face level his pelvis. He let his fingers breach the border of the waistband, eye focused Nureyev’s face, “Ready honey?”</p><p>Nureyev nodded, keeping his eyes on Juno until he began to pull those pants down. He didn’t meet Juno’s eye as they slid past his thighs, revealing a dark thatch of hair between those pale thighs. He didn’t breathe as Juno carefully removed them the rest of the way, his body laid completely bare for Juno alone.</p><p>Before Juno got to work on taking this man apart, he checked in with him one last time, bringing his face to his once more, “Look at me, honey,” he said, breathless, one hand coming up to cup a sharp cheek. When those eyes opened, Juno smiled so softly, “You are so handsome. Everything about you is stunning and I never want you to forget that. Alright?”</p><p>Nureyev nodded, face turning to ghost his lips across the slight knob on Juno’s wrist. </p><p>“You’ll let me know if I get it wrong?”</p><p>Nureyev nodded again, removing the hand from his face to trail it down his chest to the sweet spot between his legs, “I trust you, Juno.”</p><p>Juno was tentative as he let his pointer finger fall over Nureyev’s dick, watching as just the slightest touch made him arch off the bed. It was stunning, the small gasp that left Nureyev’s lips shooting straight to Juno’s cock, sending shivers down his spine. He took a breath and let himself explore further, that same gentle finger barely tracing its way down the slit to Nureyev’s hole.</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>, Juno, I’m not made of glass,” he protested, hips rising, trying to get any friction he could.</p><p>“Hush,” Juno replied, his other hand coming up to press those insistent hips back into the mattress, “You’ll get what I give you, understood?”</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>,” Nureyev sighed again, drawing out the syllable into a groan.</p><p>Juno returned to his teasing, a single finger gliding up to Nureyev’s dick and back down, over and over, feeling the wetness grow with each passing moment. The man above him made small noises as Juno increased the pressure, both of his hands coming down to grip the one keeping his hips still. Juno smirked, leaning down to kiss right above the dark hair on Nureyev’s pelvis.</p><p>“The noises you make could drive a lady crazy, baby,” Juno said, breath ghosting just barely over Nureyev’s dick.</p><p>“God, Juno, I swear if you don’t— <i>FUCK!</i>” His begging was cut off as Juno’s lips lightly closed over the tip, tongue pressing into it lightly. Nureyev’s grip on his hand tightened, nails digging into Juno’s palm.</p><p>He set to work, hand still keeping those hips in place. His tongue rolled around that sensitive bundle of nerves before travelling down to lick a full stripe all the way back up. Nureyev’s grip didn’t relent in the slightest, nails nearly breaking skin. He whined above Juno, head thrown back onto the pillow. </p><p>Juno brought his fingers back into the mix, his middle one carefully breaching Nureyev’s hole, the slick warmth enveloping it. He pulled his face from between those subtly shaking legs, letting his finger sink all the way in until his palm cupped the whole of Nureyev. He stayed there, watching his other half shiver in anticipation. Juno brought his face level with Nureyev’s again, wanting to see his face fully as he crooked his finger and pulled it out just an inch. It was positively blissful, his mouth falling open in a silent ‘oh,’ Juno relenting to let those hips rise off the mattress again.</p><p>“There’s a honey,” Juno whispered, coming down to nip at the curve of Nureyev’s jaw. </p><p>“God, Juno, <i>please</i>,” Nureyev sighed, breathless, hips pressing down onto Juno’s finger.</p><p>“Please what, honey?”</p><p>“Please fuck me, make love to me, however the hell you want to word it, just please get on with it.”</p><p>“Now who’s pushy?” Juno said, smirking, his still crooked finger coming to rub that spot again. </p><p>He avoided that sweet spot though as he added his ring finger, carefully stretching Nureyev until he felt that he was stretched enough to accommodate him. When he removed his fingers and sat back to finally remove his own pants, Nureyev whined at the loss, hips writhing slightly. </p><p>Once Juno’s pants were cast to the floor, he reached into the bedside table for the small bottle of lube he kept there, just as an extra precaution. When he reached down to his own dick to coat it slightly, Juno groaned, the first contact he’d received that day making him impossibly harder.</p><p>After a few strokes, he stopped, settling himself in between Nureyev’s legs, his need to be inside that gorgeous body almost overwhelming his want to tease. Almost. With the tip of his cock mere millimeters from Nureyev’s entrance, and hands on his hips, he leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “Say please.”</p><p>“<i>Juno</i>,” Nureyev whined, trying his best to grind down onto Juno.</p><p>“Say please, honey. I want to know how much you want it.”</p><p>“Please, Juno, my moon, <i>please</i>. I want you.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Juno whispered, slowly inching forward, finally pushing into that body below him. He was careful, checking every minute detail of Nureyev’s face every step of the way. Once he bottomed out, body curved over Nureyev’s, their foreheads pressed together, he whispered, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Juno Steel, I don’t think I’ve ever been more alright in my entire life.” Nureyev reached up to curve his hands around Juno’s face, nails lightly scraping through the short hairs on the sides of his head. He pulled Juno down to kiss him, those sharp fox’s teeth lightly dragging along his bottom lip, “You can move.”</p><p>So Juno did. Slow thrusts at first, giving Nureyev a few more minutes to adjust. It was bliss, the two of them moving together, not just fucking, not just a quick stolen moment after the longest weeks of their lives, but actually making love, the two of them, something Juno thought he would never be allowed to have again. He was bursting with it, no longer the bitter PI with a vendetta against the galaxy for every small wrong, but a lady changed by the thief underneath him.</p><p>“I love you, Peter Nureyev,” he whispered, eye open as he watched his thief’s face.</p><p>Nureyev’s eyes met his gaze, pupils still blown wide, hands moving to hold on to Juno’s shoulders for dear life, “I love you, Juno Steel. Always have.”</p><p>Juno smiled and kissed him again and again, hips moving of their own accord, his cock rubbing along that sweet spot inside of Nureyev on each thrust. When Nureyev shook apart around him, Juno held him close, arms wrapping around his lower back, hips tilted upward. Juno’s name fell like a prayer from Nureyev’s lips, and as his gripped Juno like a vice in the aftershocks of his orgasm, Juno came inside him, groan buried deep in the junction of Nureyev’s neck.</p><p>They laid there for what felt like hours, Nureyev’s fingers getting lost in the curls at the top of Juno’s head, blunt nails of his other hand scraping down Juno’s back.</p><p>“Still with me?” Nureyev asked, kissing his brow.</p><p>“Getting there,” Juno said, voice muffled, “I think you short circuited my brain.”</p><p>Nureyev laughed lightly, the sound vibrating through Juno, “I’ll be sure to have Rita fix that when she returns from the sale.”</p><p>“Mmph, no. No Rita. Just us. To hell with everyone else.”</p><p>Nureyev laughed again, legs shifting restlessly under Juno. He took that as his sign to pull out, which he reluctantly did. Both of them sighed as they settled back together, Juno with his head tucked in the curve of Nureyev’s neck, one hand tracing senseless patterns over his chest. </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered, kissing Nureyev’s jaw, “for trusting me.”</p><p>“I’ve always trusted you, my love. Thank you for taking care of me. I’m… not accustomed to that.” He kissed Juno’s hairline, combing the curls away from his eyes. </p><p>“Well get used to it. I’ll be taking care of you until the day you tell me not to.”</p><p>“You know what else I could get used to? You taking control like that.”</p><p>“Hmph, no. That’s a once in a blue moon event. Cherish it while you can.”</p><p>“What if I ask very, <i>very</i> nicely?” Nureyev asked, kissing Juno between each ‘very.’</p><p>Juno pretended to ponder it for longer than he needed to, “Well when you put it like <i>that</i>, I don’t know how I could refuse.”</p><p>They were both quiet for a long moment, holding each other so impossibly close. </p><p>“Thank you,” Nureyev whispered again, pressing his lips insistently to Juno’s forehead. </p><p>“You’re welcome, honey. If you ever need this again, all you have to do is ask,” Juno said, tucking himself further into Nureyev’s neck, “Now, silence, if you would. Some of us didn’t get to just lie there and languish.”</p><p>Nureyev gasped in mock offense, poking Juno’s ribs. When the smile crossed his face though, Juno felt like he was staring into the sun. He closed his eye, settling impossibly further into Nureyev’s side. His hand stayed rhythmic in Juno’s hair, lulling both of them into a blissful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>